


empty pudding cup

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Dessert & Sweets, Indirect Kiss, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Relationships, izumi buys him more sweets, juza is screaming on the inside, no beta :[, sharing food, that's not how punishments work izumi!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: izumi finds her pudding cup empty and in the trash.there could only be one culprit, and she's gonna make him pay (with more sweets!)
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi & Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	empty pudding cup

when juza came home from school, izumi was leaning on the counter with an empty pudding cup in the centre of the island, expression solemn as she stared down at the container that used to hold her most delectable sweet. she was so excited to eat it when she got back from work, but she ended up with an empty cup in the recycling bin.

the high school student tried to keep his presence hidden as he went up the last few steps of the stairs, hunching his body and hanging his head down as he shuffled towards the hallway that led to his room, his backpack swaying lazily over his shoulder.

to no avail. izumi had already spotted him.

"juza. come here." she called out, sickeningly sweet.

juza froze in his steps.

izumi sighed quietly, dropping her head in amusement before lifting her gaze back up to make sure juza had turned around to look at her.

"you're not in trouble. i just want to talk." she tried to reassure him, nudging the empty pudding cup to the side while motioning with her other hand for him to come over to where she was standing. expression pained, the young student slung his bag onto the couch and trudged towards the island where izumi stood, looking kind of like a sad puppy.

"i know you ate my pudding," she started, grabbing hold of the young man's wrist to make sure he wouldn't run away while she confronted him. "and that's okay. i just wish you would've told me."

juza hung his head slightly, disappointed in himself for betraying the director like this. he was hoping she wouldn't notice, but she did anyways. he should have been honest with her.

"i know. i'm sorry." he apologised, voice gruff due to misuse, and squared his shoulders with pursed lips, staring down at izumi was looking right back at him with kind eyes, the ends of her mouth curving up into a warm smile. her thumb lightly brushed over the inside of his wrist to soothe his pulse, patting his hand.

"it's okay, i already told you." she laughed softly and continued to hold onto his arm as she walked to the dinner table to grab her bag from one of the chairs there, slinging it over her shoulder as she lead juza towards the stairs with a hum, only letting go of him so that he could follow her down comfortably.

juza didn't know why she was trailing after her, but it seemed like she wanted to show him something, and proceeded to put his shoes back on as she opened the front door to the dorm.

"in order to repay me, you're going to have to keep me company at the new cake shop in town." she declared.

surprised, juza scratched the back of his head as he followed after izumi who was already out on the sidewalk. he locked the door before he went after her, his eyes curious as she looked down at her as she let him catch up, her arm coming up to loop with his so that she wouldn't lose him in the crowd at veludo station.

"i'll be paying for the cakes, right?" he asked, just to make sure that he was _definitely_ repaying her and that she wasn't going to use an excuse to feed him more sweets.

"how about i pay for yours, you pay for mine?" she offered, eyes glinting with mirth when juza responded with an immediate shake of his head.

"i don't think that's how it works."

"what? it cancels out." she shrugged her shoulders and held onto his arm tighter, grinning as she chose to ignore the protest that left his mouth. with a few more blocks to go and a quick turn to the left, they had arrived at the new cake shop.

everything else was a blur to juza, and by the time he realised, he was already sitting down at a table with izumi, his choice of cake being presented to him by her as she pulled her plate on her own side with her fork.

"hey, you didn't let me pay." he protested again, the complaint falling on deaf ears as izumi was already digging in, her face lighting up with excitement as the piece of cake practically melted in her mouth along with the sweet cream. she gestured with her hand for juza to start eating, and sulking, he did.

as the cake entered his mouth, he nearly collapsed into his chair.

the cake was moist, the cream was delectably sweet – and the small pieces of fruit on top just gave the right amount of acidity and balanced out the cream. juza couldn't help but let out an amazed gasp.

"wow." he muttered happily, the tips of his ears burning with joy. it had been a while since he came to a sweets shop, hence the reason why he had stolen the pudding cup, so he was silently burning with enthusiasm when the director suggested he come along with her.

the reaction he had towards the cake had izumi smiling, and so she held out her spoon that had a piece of her own cake on it, hand cupped under just in case it fell from its place.

"i got the plain new york cheesecake." she beamed. "try some."

quietly, juza decided to look around the cake shop to make sure no one was watching them to save himself the embarrassment and opened his mouth with a small ah as izumi carefully brought the sweet to his lips.

the silence between them only made the director even more excited for juza's reaction, and the young man did not disappoint.

flustered with how good the cake was, juza's skin was tinged a sweet pink as he covered his mouth with his hand, eyes wide with surprise.

"that is delicious." he whispered through the cracks of his fingers, much to izumi's amusement.

the woman laughed softly and nodded in agreement, scooping herself another spoonful of cake to push into her mouth, not noticing the way juza stared at her, innocently scandalized. the way she casually used the same spoon that he put his mouth on flustered him once again, and quietly, juza was trying to get a piece of his own cake on his fork to feed her.

he was wondering if she was going to eat from his fork too.

glittering eyes flitted over towards the cake that was bashfully being held by juza, and his pout showed her that he was embarrassed.

"you can have some of mine." he mumbled, gaze briefly going over her face before he looked back down at his plate, lips pressed in a thin line to keep himself from combusting when the woman across from him immediately took the offer, happily stealing the cake on the fork with her teeth lightly clacking against the metal.

she let out a _wow_ and covered her mouth with her hand, the exact same reaction juza had a few minutes ago.

"that's awesome." she whispered to him, as if she was sharing a secret, grinning when juza could only nod silently. she offered him a second bite of her own cake, to which juza couldn't refuse, and with blushing cheeks accepted the cake. in return, he offered her another piece of his own cake, and the two went back and forth with sharing their sweets until they had nothing left on their plates.

with their cutlery quietly clattering against the porcelain plates that once held their cakes, both juza and izumi relaxed into their seats with elated sighs, their eyes smiling at each other.

"so? how was it?" izumi probed with a tilted head, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at juza who was wringing a small napkin in his hands.

"good."

she pursed her lips at the short answer, eyes squinted as she scrutinized the man in front of her.

"wanna try some more cakes?"

awkwardly, juza turned his head again, ears burning with the desire to say yes but not wanting to force the director to feel obliged into actually getting more.

he picked at his napkin.

"okay, just sit right there! i'll get us a new set." she stood up from her seat with a warm smile and wiggled her fingers at juza who slumped in his chair with a sulking frown, too shy to stop her from getting further away.

juza held his head in his hands as his ears began to burn up.

"..i like her."


End file.
